Strange
by TheKittyRin
Summary: 'Now, I will leave you and your angst alone. I think I'll wander in the corridors a little longer ... What a strange girl she was, that Astoria Greengrass.'


**Strange**

_by TheKittyRin_

based on kisilin's story, entitled _Un Monde Vert et Argent_

_..._

...

...

**| O |**

...

Draco Malfoy fled to the Room of Requirements, as he tried to run away from his nightmares and his worst fears. The fact that he was running away from his duties, which would be his Prefect duties, didn't mean much to him. In fact, he doubted there was much that meant to him at all. He reached the 7th floor as a rusty, monstrous, imposing door began to appear. He opened it and felt an urge to destroy something.

The room, although inhabited by unknown objects, was still the same, dark room. The tenebrous room engorged with dusty chairs; with brooms; and with grimy, Dark Magic objects that Draco had no use of. He didn't even know what half of these objects were used for, but he knew they all had an alluring and dangerous aura around them. The Room of Requirements had a Cathedral-like design, with the huge, ornamented old symbols. The arched window, which barely illuminated the room, were illustrated with simple pictures of creatures, such as centaurs and mermaids.

Then, there was that splendid, spectacular, black and too terrible wardrobe that had led the Death Eaters in just few months before. He shivered, remembering the memory as if it had happened yesterday.

The Room of Requirement had become, strangely enough, a shelter to him. It was the only place where he felt safe, where he knew no one could find him. He didn't feel the need to listen to anyone in this room. His nest, the place where he could truly be himself and not fear of any consequences... He knew he was alone, but loneliness was better than living a life with lies. He could be lonely enough to be angry and to show what he truly felt. And not be an expressionless man who faints he feels nothing for the horrors he does. Lonely enough to express himself.

_"Confringo_!"He roared furiously, pointing his wand at one of the chair's. As soon as the spell had resonated through the old, thick room, the chair exploded in millions of pieces, flames a bit everywhere but soon enough vanishing.

It wasn't enough violence to ease him.

"_Expulso_!" He yelled, his lungs soar from the screaming. Another chair exploded, a much bigger explosion, though no heat was created this time. He gritted his teeth, putting his wand back in his pocket, as he slammed and hit all the objects in pure fury. Every thought of violence that he had contained today came out, rushing like a tornado would, sweeping everything on its passage.

His mother and father working for the Dark Lord against their wills. SLAM! A dozen of chairs were throw across the room.

The violence in Amycus' eyes that had pushed every student to be afraid of everything and of him. KICK! The chairs tilted on the floor, breaking into a million of pieces of wood.

His mother's eyes who cried every night, scared to make a false move. EXPLODE! Another spell from his wand hit the chairs, creating dozens of sharp and crackling flames. His grey eyes drifted to the flames: The fire span throughout the room until it exhaled smoke, and Draco could only glance at the shape of hell he had brought to life.

He turned angrily around the room when a human caught his attention. His cold expression reflected him. He was too flawless, with his blond hair all damp from sweating and his manipulative eyes glaring at him. That's what people thought of him. But he wasn't perfect. He was weak, cruel and cold...

"LOOK AT YOU! You're a Malfoy! Don't you dare look at me like this, stare at me with these eyes in hope of forgiveness!" He yelled, his fist reaching for the dark reflection, the mirror as it broke in millions of pieces and entered his skin. He winced. Pain. If he felt pain, why couldn't he just be a bit damn courageous and be able to prove that he's more than a coward? Prove to himself what others do not see.

**X**

Draco was fleeing again to the room, his cloak by his side as he entered the somber, icy room. He gazed around. It was still the same as when he had left it. The burned chairs, the broken mirror... the blood. He glanced at his hand, which still held the scars that the mirror had given him. Repulsed, he took his wand out again and cast an explosive spell at one chair.

Exploding in millions of pieces, he began walking to the wardrobe, opening it again. Still the same as he had left it. He wondered if he tried to run away, now, and leave to never come back, what would happen? He would be free, as free as a bird. But then he remembered his family, his mother's mournful stare and he couldn't but help but feel fear. If only he were strong enough. His expression was now all doleful, remembering vividly there was no running away.

Slamming another pair of chairs and punching them, he heard a creaking noise. He slowly got up, pivoting on his own face to face the intruder. A girl, a Slytherin girl to be more precise, was there, her face as cold as any other Slytherin's should be. He felt rage, rage against that _girl_ for coming into his sacred place, his lonely cave.

He walked to her, his eyes narrowing to the girl.

"So this is what the infamous Draco Malfoy on his spare time." The girl commented, her chocolate color eyes staring at him fiercely in the eyes. Draco restrained himself from yelling, instead he replied with a very loud tone.

"Don't talk about what you don't know, you silly fool. Get out of here before I take points off your house." he hissed.

"Oh. That wouldn't be the smartest thing I've seen, a prefect talking off points from his house, how uncommon." The girl remarked, smiling a bit.

Draco stared at her, furious at himself for not thinking before talking, but didn't give in defeat, "You're right. That would be foolish, but I don't care. Besides, I could make your live a living hell, and I ought to hex you right now to show you how much I mean _that,_" he hissed, putting his wand up in a threatening way, "Get out. Now."

The girl's eyes narrowed at the wand, but she shrugged, "I doubt you'd hex me anyways. Not after what I've seen today, you would be too much of a coward in fear I report you."

"SHUT UP!" He flickered his wand to aim just beside her. She seemed surprised, but didn't move nether less,"Don't call me a coward!" He nearly sobbed, because he knew she was right. Draco the coward, "And have you ever heard, perhaps, of the spell named _Obliviate_? It makes people forget everything they saw."

"Alright. Then each time I forgot, I will come back here, because I will remember how I've been curious to know where you spend your nights in. And every time, you will have to make me forget... does that seem suitable to you?" The girl stubbornly pushed, a smile on her face. Merlin, how could she smile when she was about to forget all her memories of the day?

Draco just glared at her with pure annoyance, but didn't say anything. Instead, he turned around to stare at himself in the mirror, "You're Daphne's younger sister, right?" He finally asked as she began to wander around. Her eyes flickered to him and she shrugged. She did look like Daphne, with her brown hair and her face.

"Yes, I am Astoria Greengrass..." she said, "Oh, so this is the wardrobe that the Death Eaters used to get in Hogwarts?" She asked. Malfoy's eyes stared at her intently. He really didn't understand her attitude.

"How do you know?" He asked, his eyebrow raising.

"Rumors. Everyone thinks you're the one who let them in. And you didn't deny anything." She replied, her hand caressing the gentle, wooden door.

He shrugged, "Why lie?"

"Are you proud of what you did?" Astoria asked, her voice a bit colder than usual. Draco walked towards her, his grey eyes glaring at her as he looked at her more closely. She possessed brunette hair that fell in a straight fashion below her shoulder; a hooked nose and determined, chocolate color eyes. Her overall figure was wiry and short, and she glanced at him with her thick eyebrows and with that unresponsive stare. He brought his wand up to her neck.

"I am not proud of what I did, but it doesn't matter, does it? Because in the end, it all comes to what may live and what may not live." He hissed.

"And you're referring to mudbloods and us, purebloods I suppose? But then... why all this rancor and bitterness against yourself?" She asked, her eyes ceasing to coldly stare. He hesitated, unaware anyone had even noticed his hatred against himself, "Oh, you thought we didn't notice? All the Slytherin are talking about it- how much you've changed, how you hate yourself."

"Good to know," he grumbled, bringing his wand down. There was a moment of silence when he noticed she was looking sadly the floor.

"I'm scared." she said.

"Oh what?" He asked, a bit shocked at the sudden swing of conversation.

"O...of the the Dark Lord and his plans." She whispered, a lock of brown hair falling into her face, "I don't like all these deaths."

He frowned, "You have no reason to. You're a pureblood, you have no reason to be afraid."

"Yes, but- this world, it has a balance to it. If the Dark..." she seemed very hesitant upon pronouncing the Dark Lord's title, "... Lord does indeed kill Harry Potter and he wins... then what then? Shall I watch all these people burn and be tortured, saying nothing?"

"You ought to. Besides, he's has already won." Draco shrugged.

"What about Potter? I know you may not like him-" she began.

"How would you know anything on me?" He snapped, a bit annoyed at her confidence, "Why are you being so nosy?" He hesitated, "And Potter... Potter fled, right? That's what I wished I could be damn courageous enough to do."

"Run away? I don't see how that would be considered anywhere likely to be a courageous act, besides, you'd only be more troubled." Astoria noticed.

That was enough for Draco, "Enough of this conversation, Miss Greengrass, go back to your dorm." His voice was harsh and sharp.

Astoria glanced up at him, pouting, "Oh alright, then. I will leave you and your angst alone. But I think I'll wander in the corridors a little longer..." she walked peacefully to the door and turned around, "Goodnight Draco Malfoy," she murmured with a sooth, gentle tone as she smiled sweetly.

With that, she was out of the room. Draco frowned, she had said his name with such kindness... he chuckled.

What a strange girl she was, that Astoria Greengrass.

...

...

...

Hey lovelies! I hope you enjoyed my little oneshot! Feedback is welcome! :)


End file.
